Trick or Treat?
by Deep Within
Summary: It's Halloween Night, most kids are getting candy for that day, but Kagome she has help her friends slave demons. But the most important thing thing is, is Halloween going to be a trick or treat? One Shot.


Author- Deep Within

Rated- K+ slightly a bit more up because of a few curse words, but very few of them, so I count this a K+... but you can count this higher if you wish

Type- Romance!

Disclaimer- I really wish I owned InuYasha, too bad I don't...

Summary-It's Halloween Night, most kids are getting candy for that day, but Kagome she has help her friends slave demons. But the most important thing is, is Halloween going to be a trick or treat?

Other- Nothing, really you should know, besides a one shot.

Deep Within's note- Me really hope you like it! It's my first one shot, I ever really did, it might be a tad bit short or a tad bit long. This is a little Halloween fan fic. I think the idea of it seems cute, but probably because I'm writing, I think it's cute.

Also, I have one little thing to say: Life is against me. I had to rewrite mostly the whole thing! TWICE! It took me forever!

"Kagome, can you tell us the holiday that you call Halwenno?" Shippo asked Kagome.

Kagome let out a giggle because of how Shippo said Halloween, "It's Halloween, Shippo." Kagome laughed while she said that. "Anyway, it's a holiday. Where you dressed as something that you are not. You go door to door getting candy!"

"It sounds like a fun holiday!" Shippo cheerfully said.

"It sure is, but I'm going to stay here for Halloween," Kagome replied.

----

InuYasha was standing by the tree he was pinned 50 years ago. Even though it was so long ago, InuYasha could never gotten over that moment. It was quite easy to see that InuYasha loved Kagome too, but he could never gotten Kikyou out of his head. No matter how hard he tried.

'This place brings back to many sorrows,' InuYasha thought. He just keep picturing the moment if Naraku didn't try to make it seem like they betrayed each other. 'It was so long ago, but she doesn't even forgive me, for what I didn't even do.'

The only time InuYasha open his heart out was when Kikyou was mention. He knew she still had some kind of love in her new body full ashes, with bitterness. He knew he still had some feelings for her some where in his heart. He just couldn't tell anyone about it. He didn't want anyone to know that he has some love for a human that wants him to go to hell with her. He didn't want anyone to know his emotion.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled out loud. InuYasha heard the sound of Kagome's voice, and went over Kaede's hut. He knew that they were going to eat, and Kagome was going to tell them more about the world she lives in.

InuYasha tried to run the fastest he can, he didn't want to be late for eating, and since Kagome just returned, she might of have some Ramen Noddles with her.

He soon came quickly after Kagome yelled out his name, 'She better have some Ramen Noddles! I don't want to be running for no reason.'

"Guess what InuYasha? I got a treat for you! It's some Ramen Noddles!" Kagome told InuYasha, hoping he would be pleased or at least seemed pleased.

"Great, I was hungry. Sitting on that tree made me really hungry!" InuYasha smiled. Kagome was happy that InuYasha seemed pleased but it made her a little sad because he was sitting on the tree Kikyou pinned him so long ago, and that means he still had some love in him for her.

'Why can't he see? I try to be the best I can for him. I try my best to get along with him, I try to be perfect just like Kikyou for him. But what do I get for this? I get my heart broken...'

"InuYasha, did you hear about a holiday called, um. Kagome, what was the holiday called again?" Shippo broke the quietness in Kaede's hut. Even Miroku and Sango were quiet, and Miroku was sitting by her!

"It's called Halloween, Shippo," she paused for a minute or two,"I think I'm going to sit at the Bone Eater's Well for while." In the inside of her she was so sad but on the outside she tried to look happy and tried to look like nothing was wrong with her.

"Yee must be tried. Why don't yee lay on one of the beds in here? It will be more better than being out there where the demons can get yee," Kaede answered.

"It's okay, while I was gone I packed a few extra things like a pillow and I some how found some more bows, the demons can't get me!" Kagome tried once again, to seem happy. Everyone thought she was happy, but InuYasha could tell how she was feeling, and he knew she was feeling sad.

"Okay, just be safe," Kaede warned or kind of warned her.

"I will," Kagome said and then waved her hand good bye, though she wasn't leaving or was she planing to leave?

'I should just leave forever, I know they will miss me, but they'll forget me soon over time. What's the use of me being here anyway? All I mostly do is, sense a shard. They can get Kikyou with that. They really don't need me.'

Kagome walked over to the Bone Eater's Well, remembering that it's one of the reason she was here, in this time, in the past.

'I had heard people say that you should forget what happens in the past, but I can never forget the past, the past is where everything happen. Sorrows, betrayals, new friends, love, and mostly where I first met InuYasha.'

---

Back at Kaede's hut, InuYasha was still eating Ramen Noddles, he did want to go to the Bone Eater's Well, to make sure Kagome doesn't try to leave so early, she did just come back. 'I hope the wrench doesn't try to leave again, she just return yesterday, if she loves her test so much why doesn't she just stay there forever?'

"Sango, can't you see InuYasha. It looks like our half demon friend is worrying about Kagome, how cute," Miroku told Sango. Miroku always had a little nasty mind, but for at least a moment he wasn't trying anything on Sango. But he always believed that Kagome and InuYasha loved each other. He tried to help InuYasha know what he feels about her. He tried, to help InuYasha forget about his past because InuYasha wanted to, also.

"Yeah---" Before she even finish, Miroku did his famous move on Sango for the 1,100,100,100,100,100 time on her, she was probably really mad, so of course she got her hand and did her famous move on Miroku. She --- slapped.

"Why did you do that? I don't think I did anything wrong," Miroku told Sango.

On her face she had a little frown but a little bit of a smile, "Haven't you notice that I hate it when you rub my butt. Some other girls may like it but I don't. I find it nasty and rude. Can you just please stop?" Sango sounded so sad, childish, and sweet when she said that.

"Do you remember when your Hiraikotsu broke and you say that you'll leave for three days, but you were gone longer?" He asked Sango. It actually sounded like he was really meaning what he said.

She nodded.

"I ask Kagome what women like in men, she told me that they like them by their personalty, is that what you like in men, Sango?" Miroku asked her.

She nodded once more.

"I'm sorry, then. I really hope I didn't get nerves by rubbing your butt," he told her.

'Am I really hearing what he said? He said 'sorry' to me, how can he just sound so nasty and then so sweet?'

"I also want to tell you something. I know that I always sound so prevented, but that was the only way that I can hide that I l---."

"You what?" She asked him, she was so surprised that he finally is opening up and not being so perverted toward her.

'I think he's trying to say he loves me, if he does. I don't know what to say to him.'

"Kagome, is gone for a long time. We should go look for her. Shippo why don't you go with Sango, while I'll go looking for her with Miroku," InuYasha told everybody.

'Great! Why couldn't he say that after I said what I was going to say to Sango? Now, I have to find another way to tell Sango.'

Miroku, was still sitting right next to Sango, he couldn't really help it. He did love her, but now. He has to try to hide it by acting perverted around her, again.

He reach out his hand slowly, while she was sitting. Then he just ruined the moment, that he had with her before. He had to rub her butt.

"MIROKU!" Sango shouted out, her face was red because she was mad, her voice tone sounded mad, and even worst she was mad! She took some deep breaths, and soon, she calmed down.

'I know that wasn't the wisest move, but it was worth it for two reasons: 1, I can't say it, it's to nasty, even in my mind! 2, I don't want anyone to think I really loved Sango, everyone probably thinks that I just like her as one of those girls that I asked to bare my children; which I do to every pretty girl I meet.'

"InuYasha, your right. Kagome was gone for quite some time, but didn't she say that she was going to the Bone Eater's Well?"

"Your right, she did seemed sad when see was going, didn't she sound sad, old hag?" InuYasha asks Kaede.

"Yee is right. She did sound sad, why don't yee go there now? She might of been hurt by demons, yee know," Kaede told InuYasha.

"I'll go right now, you guys come along too," InuYasha told the group. "But Kaede, I think yee should say here."

"Fine."

---

They all walked over to the Bone Eater's well to find out she was really sleeping the whole time!

'Great, I was worrying about her for no reason. She was sleeping and she didn't even have on little scratch on her!'

"Kagome, wake up!" Shippo yelled in her ears'. She opened her eyes and yawned.

"You were planing to sleep here the whole time? You made me worry about you, for no reason at all!" InuYasha shouted at her.

"You...were worried about me?" Kagome asked him so sweetly.

'He was actually worried about me? He actually cared about me?'

"Of course I was worried about you! Wrench, do you think I'll even give a demon a chance to kill you?" InuYasha asked her.

Kagome was so happy that he actually was worried about her, she ran up to him and gave him a hug. Then she couldn't help but she had to do this. She closed her eyes, slightly. She leans close by InuYasha's face. Then moves in even closer and kisses him.

Their kiss last for a couple of seconds, but InuYasha had to break it when he asked Kagome, "Did that mean something? Or was it just nothing randomness?"

Kagome's face was deeply red, like how Sango's face was earlier, but Kagome's deeply red face was a blush not anger, like how Sango's face was before.

'Should I tell him the real reason? Or should I just tell him it was from randomness? If I told him it was because of love, and he loved me back we can live happily. But what if doesn't love me, and I tell him it of love, I wouldn't, couldn't deal with life, but mostly I wouldn't even deal with myself.' Kagome thought. 'Kagome, you have take risks. You can't live with out taking risks. You have to do, you never know he might like you back!' Another voice inside her said.

"It meant everything to me, it meant--"

"Love?" InuYasha asked her.

InuYasha wanted her to say 'yes.'

Kagome started having tears in her eyes. She ran over to him and hugged him again. "Yes!"

---

In the bushes Sango and Miroku were spying on InuYasha and Kagome, both of them were blushing madly. Probably thinking if that was them.

"See, I told you. InuYasha always love Kagome," Miroku told Sango.

"Your right. But don't they look so cute?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Yes, like another couple. Anyway, since those two admit they love each other, I want to tell you that what I said before InuYasha rudely interrupted me," he told her, like the same way he told her before.

"That means you really love me?" Sango asked.

"Of course but not like how I pretended to loved other woman. I'm in love with you more than anything," Sango couldn't help, but she smiled sweetly, and kiss Miroku just like how Kagome kissed InuYasha.

---

"Happy Hallweeno!"

Looks like Halloween was both a trick and treat this year...

* * *

The InuYasha gang wants you wish you a happy Halloween!

Kaede: I hope all of yee have a great holiday!

InuYasha: Old Hag, I always wanted to tell "yee" that I...

Kagome: (Gets really mad, thinks InuYasha trying to tell Kaede that he loves her) (A/N: He better not say that!)

InuYasha: ...hate it when you use the word yee! It's so damn bothers me! Why can't you be normal like everyone else and use the word you? People will finally understand what you are saying! (mumbles) God, grief!

Sesshomaru: Now, don't you see why I hate him?

All: No!

* * *

Deep Within's note- Hope you all like this story! Also happy Halloween. May I blessed that you get tons of candy. If you can, can you be oh so sweet and give me a review? Thanks if you can! 


End file.
